OC's Needed for Story! -Warrior Cats- CLOSED UNTIL NEXT BOOK
by Echomist213
Summary: Read the rules, post your cat, and they shall be in the story! The story will be called Warriors: The Sun Fields - All characters will be put in the story at some point, but each chapter will go around the four clans. Ex: Chap 1- Thunder Chap 2- river Chap 3- Wind Chap4- Shadow ect.
1. INTRO

Heyo! I'm doing a Warrior Cat story (inspired by **doodle2thebluemoon** ) and I need characters! I already have a few characters of my own, but I need more, and that's when you come in! Please read the rules and/or guidelines below!

Character sheet

Name:

Gender:

Clan:

Name History:

Position:

Description:

Disabilities:

Scars:

Family:

COD: -cause of death-

Rules are next, so READ THEM! –please-


	2. RULES

**RULES**

1- Don't make the world revolve around your character, please!

2- If you want to be a leader, medicine cat (apprentice or real deal), or deputy, please go to the chapter named LMCD

3- If you want something very dramatic to happen to your character, then please let me know but please make sure I can reply!

4- If you want something to happen to the clan (battle, badger attack, dog attack, rogue invasion, greencough ect.) then please let me know!

5- If you read this, put meowmow


	3. LMCD

Med cat app or Med Cat

1: name herbs that you know, names and uses.

2: the leader and an apprentice are sick with whitecough, but you only have enough catmint to heal one cat. Describe what you would do.

Deputy

1: One of the warriors is planning to take one of the leaders life, but that cat is your sibling! Would you protect your sibling or leader?

2:A kit and an elder is left in camp, and it's on fire! You only have time to save one cat, which one do you save, why?

Leader

1: Why do you want to be leader, and why do you think you would be good as a leader?


	4. THUNDERCLAN

Thunderclan

Leader: Maplestar: Long furred calico she-cat with bright blue eyes –Brambletails mate-no one knows-

Deputy:

Smokepelt: white tom with the tip of tail black, fading into the white, the same with all of his paws, and amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Blossomblaze: light grey she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Medicine Cat apprentice: none

Warriors: 12

Petalfur: white and brown tabby she-cat with green eyes –Clawstripes (deceased) mate-

Iceclaw: White tom with bright blue eyes

Nettlefang: Amber tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloudear: White tom with grey paws and tail

Cherryclaw: Dark amber tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws

Ivyleaf: grey she-cat with white and darker grey spots

Barkpelt: Spiky furred brown mackerel tabby with hazel eyes

Redclaw: pale orange she-cat with red stained claws and amber eyes

Hazeltail: amber tabby she-cat with green eyes

Ferretpelt: light grey tom with darker grey stripes and blue eyes

Brackenear: brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Darkmist: dark grey she-cat with black paws & tail tip and blue eyes

Apprentices: 4

Eaglepaw: Brown she-cat with darker brown stripes with blue eyes –mentor: Cherryclaw-

Spottedpaw: Orange she-cat with white spots on her tail and green eyes –mentor: Petalfur-

Hollypaw: Black she-cat with green eyes and one white paw –mentor: Clawstripe-

Nightpaw: Black tom with one white paw and green eyes –mentor: Ivyleaf-

Queens: 2

Moonwing: Black she cat with grey paws and white tail

Oneflower: Brown and cream tortoiseshell she-cat with a bobbed tail and deep emerald eyes

Kits: 4

Featherkit: Silver she-cat with darker stripes and green eyes

Skykit: Cream colored tom with a white ear

Sweetkit: Brown and cream tortoiseshell she-cat with a bobbed tail and deep emerald eyes

Streakkit: Broad shouldered white tom with faint brown streaks and dapples

Elders:


	5. SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Vaporstar: light grey she-cat with a white tail tip

Deputy: Kuropelt: black tom with violet eyes

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat apprentice:

Warriors: 11

Brambletail: Brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes with white paws and green eyes

–Maplestars Mate-no one knows-

Honeytail: cream colored she-cat with a white tail and light blue eyes

Toadleap: black tom with brown tabby swirls and amber eyes

Cloudstorm: light grey she-cat with white ears and green eyes

Dapplesky: light grey she-cat with darker grey spots and blue eyes

Thorntail: black tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Blazetail: pale orange tom with darker orange tabby stripes and yellow eyes

Stormtail: dark grey tom with darker tabby stripes and amber eyes

Cloudspot: white she-cat with light grey spots and light green eyes

Rivertail: brown she-cat with darker brown tabby stripes and blue eyes

Fernleap: light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: 4

Jaypaw: Silver she-cat with a darker tail and blue eyes

Tigerpaw: Brown tabby tom with one white paw and green eyes

Russetpaw: brown tabby tom with green-yellow eyes

Snowpaw: she-cat with three designs, a white half face, black half face including some body, and white tabby for the rest with blue & green eyes

Queens: 1

Amberbreeze: light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: 2

Needlekit: light brown tom with tabby swirls and amber eyes

Gentlepaw: pale she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Honeystripe: golden tabby she-cat with green eyes


	6. RIVERCLAN

Riverclan

Leader: Duststar: light brown tom

Deputy: Ripplesong: Grey she-cat with black tabby swirls and green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Stripetail: Black tom with three white stripes on his tail

Medicine Cat apprentice:

Quietpaw: unhealthy skinny lilac-grey she-cat with hints of white and eyes are bright blue with hints of grey. Her back left leg is twisted backwards and her toes are sticking out awkwardly.

Warriors: 13

Flamefeather: ginger tom with thick fur and blue eyes

Fernbreeze: tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Jaggedtooth: cream colored tom with darker tabby stripes and a crooked tooth

Rippletail: grey-blue tom with darker grey tabby stripes and bright blue eyes

Brightwing: white she-cat with orange flecks and amber eyes

Sunpool: pale orange she-cat with darker orange tabby stripes and green eyes

Gorsetail: black tom with white tabby stripes and blue eyes

Hazelpelt: white she-cat with orange flecks and orange stripes on tail and blue eyes

Mistear: blue-grey tom with blue eyes

Falconswoop: tabby tom with white underbelly and blue eyes

Fishtail: dark grey tabby tom with a bobbed tail and hazel eyes

Shellfeather: lithe cream she-cat with green eyes

Yellowblaze: golden she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices: 7

Deerpaw: light brown tom with white flecks and a black tipped tail and blue eyes

Honeypaw: pale fluffy she-cat with green eyes

Stonepaw: light grey tom with darker grey tabby stripes and yellow eyes

Weaselpaw: middle toned brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Featherpaw: fluffy grey she-cat with blue eyes

Berrypaw: cream tom with blue eyes

Creekpaw: blue-grey tabby tom with green eyes

Queens: 2

Dapplepool: long, calico fur with green eyes

Bluesky: grey-blue tabby with blue eyes

Kits: 3

Witherkit: dark grey she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes

Leapkit: very light grey tom with a white striped tail and yellow eyes

Badgerkit: black tom with a white stripe going down his body and amber eyes

Elders:

Gorsetail: black tom with amber eyes

Snaketail: brown tabby she-cat with a skinny tail


	7. WINDCLAN

Windclan

Leader:

Birdstar: cream she-cat with white paws and tail – Soon Wrenstar

Deputy:

Wrenfeather: Pale grey fluffy small she-cat with long claws and deep aqua blue eyes

Medicine Cat:

Flowertail: Pale golden she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat apprentice:

Warriors: 11

Swiftclaw: white tom with icy blue eyes and pale grey markings

Whiteflower: white she-cat with green eyes

Snowstep: White tom with blue eyes

Willowheart: tawny she-cat with dark green eyes

Lightpath: pale grey she-cat with green eyes

Greydust: grey tom with icy blue eyes

Windwing: light brown she-cat with amber eyes and a white tip tail

Appleheart: dark orange tom with green eyes and black tabby swirls

Riversong: Siamese she-cat with dull blue eyes

Hazelstep: very light cream-colored tom with one darker cream colored paw and blue eyes

Ferntail: light brown tabby tom with white flecks on tail and blue eyes

Apprentices: 6

Runningpaw: pale grey tom with green eyes

Rosepaw: creamy she-cat with blue eyes and white details

Petalpaw: creamy she-cat with blue eyes and white details

Mudpaw: dark brown tom with amber eyes

Rabbitpaw: light grey tom with white paws and green eyes

Flamepaw: bright orange tom with green eyes

Queens: 1

Deerspots: tawny she-cat with green eyes and white deer like markings

Kits: 3

Silverkit: silvery she-cat with cloudy green eyes and white details

Sparrowkit: brownish tom with white and grey markings

Featherkit: tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders: 1

Tawnystep: tortoise-shell she-cat with tawny instead of ginger and green eyes


	8. UPDATES

Leader: Vaporstar: light grey she-cat with a white tail tip

Deputy: Kuropelt: black tom with violet eyes

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat apprentice:

Warriors: 11

Brambletail: Brown tabby tom with darker brown stripes with white paws and green eyes

–Maplestars Mate-no one knows-

Honeytail: cream colored she-cat with a white tail and light blue eyes

Toadleap: black tom with brown tabby swirls and amber eyes

Cloudstorm: light grey she-cat with white ears and green eyes

Dapplesky: light grey she-cat with darker grey spots and blue eyes

Thorntail: black tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

Blazetail: pale orange tom with darker orange tabby stripes and yellow eyes

Stormtail: dark grey tom with darker tabby stripes and amber eyes

Cloudspot: white she-cat with light grey spots and light green eyes

Rivertail: brown she-cat with darker brown tabby stripes and blue eyes

Fernleap: light grey tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: 4

Jaypaw: Silver she-cat with a darker tail and blue eyes

Tigerpaw: Brown tabby tom with one white paw and green eyes

Russetpaw: brown tabby tom with green-yellow eyes

Snowpaw: she-cat with three designs, a white half face, black half face including some body, and white tabby for the rest with blue & green eyes

Queens: 1

Amberbreeze: light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Kits: 2

Needlekit: light brown tom with tabby swirls and amber eyes

Gentlepaw: pale she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Honeystripe: golden tabby she-cat with green eyes


End file.
